The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, a file tray is used for receiving, storing, sorting or organizing files, documents, mails, and the like. A simple file tray can be an open-top box made of metal, wood, plastic or paperboard. A disadvantage of such a file tray with a permanent structure is that it must occupy an equal space during usage and non-usage, i.e., transportation or storage. Another disadvantage is that it normally requires additional means of support to stack up to each other.
In many instances, multiple file trays are constructed within a structure, which is divided into a fixed number of rows and columns of trays by internal partitions. The disadvantage of such arrangement is that user can not alter the size of entire structure or the number of trays for usage.
Often, wire trays and shelves consists of wire mesh supported by metal supports and is intended to be load-bearing. The mesh is usually welded to the supports, but may be attached in other ways as well. In commercial and industrial applications, the wire mesh usually has a minimum wire gauge when round wire is used.
Other proposals have involved stacked tiers of trays for receiving, storing, sorting, and organizing files, documents, mails, and the like. The problem with these filing systems is that they have limited space and surface area. Even though the above cited filing trays meet some of the needs of the market, a multi-tiered expandable filing assembly that provides at least three modular trays arranged in stacked tiers and supported from two side by a pair of lateral frames; whereby the modular trays receive, store, sort, and organize files, documents, mails, and the like; and whereby the multi-tiered expandable filing assembly can be expanded vertically through secure stacking of multiple assembly and modular trays, or expanded laterally through adjacent connections of modular trays on the same assembly, is still desired.